Twisted Cravings
by Anna Fujioka
Summary: [ Alois x OC x Ciel ] Lorraine Averill, left ruined in the street gutters. Still leering from Jim and Luka's "death", she travels around the streets looking for a job. By a miracle, a dark butler comes up to her with a job offer as a maid. As she enters the Trancy mansion, her eyes immediately land on Alois Trancy. Lost, Lorraine develops close feelings to her torturer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Kuroshitsuji except my OC. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Twisted Cravings - Prologue**

My blistered feet burned with a fiery pain as I stumbled across the splintering firs and needles on the ground. Tortured screams and wails echoed from the glowing distance. I paused from my sprint and looked back to find small figures running from a blazing building, covered with a shawl of black smoke.

I embraced myself tightly, shivering and shaking in the freezing night. My trembling knees gave way and landed with a thud. Someone…anyone but him…please find me.

"Jim…Luka…did you make it?" I hoarsely whispered to myself. The head of the Trancy household died due to some stranger setting the building on fire. I clasped my hands together in a prayer position, murmuring thanks to the wonderful Lord.

There was something nagging me in the back of my head, and it bothered me so much. I scratched my head and frowned, not remembering what was picking on me. A searing pain washed over my head and I gripped my temples. What happened back there was a miracle, but also a curse.

Jim's eyes brimmed with tears as he fumbled for my fingers. Dirt and blood smeared over his cheeks and cuts sliced across his forehead. He licked his chapped lips, determined to help both of us escape from the terror that was brought upon us.

"Luka…where's Luka?" I croaked, following with a cough or two.

"He's outside…waiting for us…come on!" Jim yanked me out of my small trance and led us around piles of dust and ashes, large piles of burnt roof tiles, and charcoal wood consumed from the devouring flames. We both hacked uncontrollably, pushing barriers of splintering wood out of our way.

A burning piece of wood flew across the room and whipped across my head and landed somewhere in a pile of ashes. I cried out and held my forehead tightly, blood gushing through my calloused fingers. Jim cursed loudly and pulled me past the exit and into the cool night air.

"I'll go look for Luka! Go, go, go!" Jim screamed as he waved me away, running off to find our lost friend. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want him to leave _me._

"Jim! _Jim!_" I shrieked, before he disappeared into the blanket of smoke.

I touched my stinging forehead, crusted with dry blood and a large gash. A wail of sadness snapped me out of the earlier memories of today. There was howl of pure sorrow back in the village, echoing up into the dark sky. It sounded like…like…

_Jim._


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Kuroshitsuji except my OC.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Note: I am a bit **_**terrible **_**at portraying characters in fan fictions and write a bit slow in the story. Please bear with me!**

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

"Jim…Luka…Jim," I repeated to myself. Huddled up in an alleyway, I could be the subject of passing rumors once someone had spotted me. Women in Victorian dresses eyed me with unreasonable suspicions as they walked by. They usually whipped out their beautifully embroidered fans and held it to their fast-moving lips, probably commenting about the tattered rags I called my _clothes._

"_Look at her…so dirty…"_

"_Ha...she get thrown out or…?"_

"_A filthy street rat…no big deal"_

I don't care how they view me. Ugly rat, dirty filth, whatever. All of those insults stabbed me brutally, causing me to clutch my arms, frightened. I would sometimes throw back some disturbing insults, making them hop away on their clicking heels.

Even worse, pedophiles would sometimes cross by, hoping to pick me up with some nice talk, or the pull of an arm. Pushing, shoving, and fighting them away often works when I show them what I could really do.

Except for today.

A variety of shops were in need of an employee, judging by the **HELP WANTED **signs posted on their windows. But when I go up to their doorstep, even one footstep inside their store, I am shoved outside with a broom waving in the air.

"Get lost, you mangy scum!" the manager screams.

I stood up and ran away, shoving aside the passersby inside the busy crowd. Tears overflowed in both of my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. Gasping for breath, I swerve abruptly to an alleyway, holding my chest.

"Hello there child," a deep voice rumbled. I squeaked in surprise and slammed my back against the wall. The stranger walked out of the shadows, revealing his tall figure.

He had smooth and wavy black hair, piercing golden eyes protected by glasses, skin pale as the finest marble, and a clad black suit that could only be worn by butlers. Who was this man?

"Who are you?" I said, echoing my thoughts.

"You give me a slight interest in you," he said.

_Another pedophile? _I thought. _Crud!_

"Sorry, not interested," I snarled. Before I knew it, my arms were pinned to the brick wall, held by his steel grip. A dark pink glowed in his eyes as he began to talk to me.

"I am Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy mansion and to His Highness, Alois Trancy," the man said. I registered the news in my mind, panicking. The old man had a son?! I knew my expression was priceless, knowing that the perverted geezer probably bore a child with one of his slaves.

"No..._fucking…_way, am I going…to be a slave…to a _Trancy," _I spat, spraying spit on his face. Claude did not flinch and held his position.

"You do need a job, correct?" H-How did he know? "I spotted you strolling through shops that a **HELP WANTED** sign on it. I assumed that you were in need of a job." Well, not to a Trancy that is.

"Will you accept?" His steel grip on my wrists tightened and I inhaled sharply. "Will you?" Claude hissed, even more ferocious than before. Bones cracked and I breathed heavily, taking short breaths. Oh, the pain was too much for me to handle!

"Yes…" I mumbled. "Take me your Highness." Claude released me and I sighed in relief, rubbing the red finger imprints on my wrist. He beckoned me to follow him through the alleyway. I trailed behind him, until we came upon a marvelous carriage. It was crimson red complete with golden outlines.

Claude opened the carriage door and motioned for me to come inside. I didn't want to look into those demonic eyes of his again. Once I sat on a leather seat inside the carriage, Claude closed the door and took place as a coachman. Outside, I heard the sound of a harsh whip and the moaning neighs of horses.

I propped my elbows on my knees and buried my face into my hands.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

All purple-haired triplets bowed down in unison when I stepped foot upon the mansion premises. Apparently, it has an extravagant structure, which clearly amazed me. Angel fountains were set on opposite sides of the mansion, surrounded by trimmed bushes and bluebells.

Claude tapped his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened the doors. A maid tall in stature folded her hands and bowed her head, taking my hand. I jerked away.

"What's my job?" I asked, taking in my surroundings. The checkered floors gleamed under the sparkling, golden chandelier held up on the ceiling. Two staircases led up to the second floor where many rooms await my arrival.

"Being a maid." Claude said. "Now go with Hannah. She will change you into a maid uniform." I nodded and Hannah took my hand. She led me up the stairs while my eyes roamed over her body.

Hannah had pale lavender hair, coca brown skin, indigo eyes, and wore purple lipstick. I noticed a tightly woven gauze wrapped over her left eye. What happened to it?

"Hannah…your name correct?" I said, finally interrupting the silence.

"Hannah Anafeloz," she said. Judging by her personality, she seems to be more of a quiet person, not a conversationalist. Her lips pursed when she opened the door to a room in he corridors. I released her hand and examined the room.

Flowered wallpaper included a noble feeling to it and the peach carpet felt luxurious under my dirty toes. A king-sized bed sat in the corner, complete with a candle on top of a wooden dresser.

"I think I need a bath," I pointed out. Hannah chuckled and led me to another door, which led to a bathroom. I find it convenient to have a bathroom inside a bedroom.

She followed me inside, probably to help me take a bath.

"Um, thank you Hannah." Hannah smiled, offering to help me undress. I cringed, uncomfortable with someone seeing me naked. Well, I should be used to that since…well…I don't want to mention the past.

I flung my soiled shirt into a laundry basket along with some foul smelling trousers. Hannah walked over to the bathtub and turned the faucet, water shooting down with clouds of warm fog rising from the heat. When the water rose up at a good level, I plunged myself into the soapy sensation.

A lather of shampoo ( ? ) poured into my hair, along with Hannah's slender fingers running through my blanched tendrils. She massaged my temples and rinsed the bubbling suds with a bowl of water. I let out a sigh of relaxation.

Once I stepped out of the tub, Hannah dried me with a smooth towel, the lush material caressing my pale skin. I took a quick glance at the mirror, frowning at how similar I look to an albino. White hair, ashen skin, and soft blue eyes. The characteristics of a ghastly animal in the snow.

Hannah shoved a maid uniform at my face. It was long-sleeved and included a white apron tied around the waist. She smiled and held a pair of mary janes and white stockings on her other hand. Even worse, there was a _corset _sitting on a chair in the corner.

I stiffened in the grand hall, trying to resist scratching myself where it itches so badly. The corset dug into my skin and the customary uniform tightened around my torso. My mary janes tortured my small feet so much, I wanted to kick them off.

Double doors were slammed open, and out walked Claude with another by his side. I almost screamed _Jim! _when the boy came into view. He had messy blonde hair and a pair of glacial blue eyes.

_Alois? Jim? Who the hell is this Earl?_


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Note: I apologize for the late update! Apparently, school is about to arrive and I was purchasing some supplies, blah blah blah. Anyways, welcome to the third chapter! Feel free to follow, favorite, and review "Twisted Cravings". I don't like writing long messages, so I guess this one is medium-ish.**

**One more thing, I'm a bit lazy in this chapter...so um. Enjoy the read! :)**

* * *

His glacial blue eyes roamed over my stiff figure, an unsophisticated scowl forming over his lips. He spun around to Claude and jabbed a finger at his chest, his lips moving fast with fury. They both exchanged furious whispers, Claude calm and collected, while Trancy boy was attacking him with what was probably, questions. Fuming, the blonde whipped towards me, changing his character.

"You're the maid Claude sent for me correct?" he chirped.

"Yes, your Highness," I replied, adding the small formality. Apparently, this guy thinks he's some king. Or prince. He smirked in approval and tilted his head, examining me further.

"Call me that from now on, off you go then. Do your...duty," he said before skipping off to another part of the mansion with Claude following behind him. And I never knew his name.

* * *

Til' now, Hannah taught me about every location in the manor, telling me it was mandatory to memorize each and every corner of the mansion. She also introduced me to other employees, the Purple Triplets. Which is my nickname for them.

Cantebury serves as the steward, Thompson is the gardener, and Timber has the job of a cook. To me, they were lifelike statues that would move to a command. All three of them scurried away to their tasks at once when Hannah shooed them out of our sight.

Hannah smiled and beckoned me to follow her into the kitchen, where Timber was busy stirring soup, its enticing essence lingering in the room. My teacher, Hannah, introduced me to one of His Highness's favorite brands, the Laduree blend. She demonstrated the "tea making process" and placed the tea set on a cart.

"Now, go straight to the dining room where His Highness is. Do _not _go anywhere else," Hannah instructed. I nodded and latched my hand around the cart handle, pushing it out of the kitchen. My mind raced with the earlier information about His Highness's location.

_The dining room. The dining room. Walk straight to the first left and turn to the fifth door on the right._

I repeated the words under my lips, reciting faster and faster until I reached the dining room door. Before entering, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Um, tea for His Highness?" He should compose a better formality than _that._

"Come in," Claude rumbles. I turn the door knob and forced a fake smile on my face, keeping an eye on the tea that threatened to spill on the tray. Steam spilled out of the cup, the water still warm and hot. I placed the tray on the table, dipping the tea bag inside the teapot like Hannah demonstrated.

In a couple of minutes, the water faded to a forest green color. I poured the newly made tea into one teacup, then placed it in front of His Highness. He held the handle firmly and held the warm Laduree to his nose. Skittish, I bowed my head awkwardly to him and took the tray, returning it back on the cart.

"Hm, is this the _Laduree brand_?" he asked, curious.

"O-Of course. It is your favorite isn't it?"

"Huh, now how did you know that?" His Highness questioned, a smirk beginning to slyly form on his face. I felt my face begin to heat up, thinking that _he _thought the other way. Certainly, it _wasn't _like that!

"Hannah told me." the blonde shot up from his chair, clenching his teeth with shaking white fists. He flung his chair across the room, crashing against a vase of bluebells. The antique flew into many shards, landing on the beautifully embroidered carpet.

"_Clean that up, you filth!_" he shrieked."_I'm gonna kill that bitch for telling others about me without _my _permission!_" Angry, he stormed out of the room with Claude following behind him like a shadow. What was that all about? I hope Hannah will be okay, after all, to me she was my friend. Looks like that Trancy inherited the revolting attitude of old man Trancy.

First day of work, and something exciting already happened. I brushed the tiny glass from my apron and frowned at the unsightly spill on the white tablecloth. Hm, I recalled a supply closet connecting to this room somewhere. Ah, in the corner. I rushed over to my "cleaning supplies wardrobe" and threw out a bucket, a broom, and a dust pan.

I sweeped the carpet of glass and dumped the shards into a small bag. What a waste of fine art. Then I began scrubbing the tablecloth with soap and a sponge. The soapy water became absorbed into the cloth, the tea stain starting to fade away. I sighed in relief.

"_Suffer, you motherfucking whorebag!_" The cackling grew boisterous and more emphatic, deafening my ears. I dropped the sponge into my water-filled bucket, the mucky liquid sloshing inside. My knees gave way and I clutched my head, huddling up into a ball under the dining table.

_No. No, no, no. I don't wanna be here. Why did I accept this job? No, I don't want this to happen to me..._

"Miss Averill?" I abruptly smacked head on under the table, whimpering from the "concussion" then crawling shamefully out of my hiding place to find Claude glowering down at me in disapproval.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the grime under this table." Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his sharp nose, commanding me to clean the rest of the mess in the dining room. Our small chit chat ended with Alois walking into the room, looking satisfied and content. What happened to Hannah?

I quickly swept away the cleaning supplies into the supply closet, frightened for my life when suddenly, behind me, I found Alois leaning against the dining table, his arms folded and his eyes painted with suspicion. Shit.

"Something wrong, Lorraine?"

I shook my head,"No your Highness."

"Are you _lying _to me?" he demanded. Again, I shook my head. His lips pursed into a childish pout, curling into an evil sneer. Hm, he could see through my thin veil of small lies. I deliberately bowed to him and quickly limped across the room on my mary janes. Bloody hell, it is giving me _blisters._

Oblivious to my master stalking towards me, I kept hobbling like a walking rocking chair until he seized my wrist. Pulling me into his tight grasp, he leaned into my ear, trailing his tongue down my earlobe. "Tell me..._what's wrong?_" I shivered in revulsion, having the urge to shove the Trancy away and escape the mansion.

_But what about Hannah? I can't leave her with...him._

"Are you deaf, you stupid little tramp?" He wrapped his fingers around my neck, digging his nails into my blanched skin. A sinister chuckle liberated from his lips in amusement. Was he enjoying this? So sadistic...like that old geezer. I whimpered, clasping my fingers over his hands, weakly attempting to pry him off.

He slapped away my hands, proceeding to kick me with his boots. I screamed and protected my head from his blows. Two on my back, countless on my ribs, and the successful crack on my left legs. My wails echoed throughout the room as he continued to beat me mercilessly.

"_Don't. Ever. Touch me!_" he screeched.

* * *

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, I lied limp on the carpet. Bruised and battered, injured and practically pulverized. Before he left, he cackled in "joy" and turned to me with a flourish, flashing his purple frock coat.

"First day and you screw up. You're not even fit to greet me by 'your Highness'." The lump in my thoat thickened and my eyes welled up with tears.

"Call me 'Master Alois' from now on," he scoffed before leaving me alone in the dining room.

Just like I always was.


End file.
